


Instigating Drama

by Axella779



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Get Together, Hate fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of a hand job, Peter POV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of? - Freeform, but not really, the first porn is a framing device for more porn, they dont really hate each other, they just like annoying each other and fucking it out, wrist restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axella779/pseuds/Axella779
Summary: Peter and Elias’s relationship has always been about gaining small amounts of petty power over the other.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Instigating Drama

“Ohhh right there,” Elias moans, sinking himself fully onto Peter’s lap.

Peter props himself up onto his elbows for a moment, feeling the strain in his abdominals. He watches the place where their bodies connect, his slick and reddened cock disappearing again and again inside of Elias. Elias’s hands are bound tightly behind his back with rope, but he’s doing surprisingly well balancing himself on his knees while riding his cock. Peter lays back down, head resting on the pillow and letting himself feel the tight coil of the building pleasure between his legs.

He had decided to bind Elias’s hands after last time, getting his nipples pinched and twisted painfully. The alternating shooting pains in his chest were not something Peter found particularly pleasurable (Elias probably knew this) and unless they planned something more interesting for the night, he usually preferred to make Elias do the hard work.

_It would serve him right, actually having to do some manual labour for once._

Elias leans forward and sloppily kisses Peter on the lips. The action momentarily stifles his exaggerated moans and dirty talk, and occasional snide comments.

“I’m going to book you in for a skin treatment, it will help with the chapping,” Elias says against Peter’s admittedly chapped lips, not loosing the pace of his hips, never silent for long. Peter is used to the backhanded remarks and doesn’t roll his eyes. He doesn’t want to give Elias the satisfaction of having him react. Elias continues chattering on about how nice a spa treatment for Peter would be, how much better he’ll feel, and most importantly look, after having one. The tone isn’t entirely conversational, sometimes being punctuated with stutters or _Oh yesss_ ’s when Elias impales himself at a particularly delicious angle. Peter vaguely contemplates whether he should gag Elias next time as well, but he’s not sure Elias would allow it and by now he’s fairly used to it. He tries to just lie back and enjoy the pleasant tension building below his waist.

‘ _Lie back and think of England_ ’, or so they used to say. But he’s not doing this for crown or country. (He’s not really doing it for Elias’s benefit either.) He supposes he’s doing it for himself, in the end it feels nice to get off with someone he doesn’t have to court or be especially vulnerable with. But that’s not entirely the point either, its all part of their power play.

Neither is particularly interested in sexually gratifying the other. Over many years they have learned what to do with each other, know the minimal amount of effort they need to put forth to make themselves feel good in the moment. The other body is just a means to an end. An apt comparison to their entire relationship, Peter supposes.

Peter had known about his family’s history with the Magnus Institute and even previously met Jonah Magnus in the form of an aging James Wright. Peter himself was still a young man at the time. They were reacquainted in ‘96, this time “Elias Bouchard” appearing at least a decade younger than himself, which Elias was quick to point out.

“The beard suits you. The last time I saw you, you barely had peach fuzz,” Elias said, indicating Peter’s grey flecked facial hair, like a condescending distant relation. Peter’s eyes narrowed slightly at this and Elias smirked at his reaction. He took an immediate disliking to the man.

The yo-yo of flirtatious compliments and negs from Elias continued after that. Peter learned how to school his features, not giving Elias what he wanted. But if he had to work closely with someone for the foreseeable future, this actually suited Peter well enough. The way it kept them at an arms length from each other. Even if Elias seemed infatuated with the sound of his own voice.

Moreover, he wasn’t sure what Elias was getting out of it, maybe it was just the game of trying to get a reaction out of him again, slowly pushing the boundaries of how far he could take it.

It was at a particularly unbearable fundraising gala he was bankrolling for the Institute, when Peter was attempting to sneak away early, that he was cornered by Elias holding two champagne flutes in the cloakroom.

“Leaving already? They haven’t even brought out the canapés yet. Don’t you want to see what your family’s generous donations are going toward?”

Peter did not particularly want to see the overpriced lukewarm bacon wrapped whatevers he was paying for, but Elias thrust the stemware into his hand to keep him there anyways. The sooner he drank it, the sooner he could leave. Hopefully.

Elias chattered on about Institute funding and projected annual budgets for the coming years, and Peter drank as quickly as he could manage. Elias left little room for input into this fairly one sided conversation, which suited Peter fine as he had nothing to add. The goal wasn’t really to impart any useful business information, it was to keep him rooted to the spot and Peter knew it. He hardly took in anything Elias was saying as he drained the last of his champagne and put the empty flute back into the other man’s hand. Elias paused in his monologue only for a moment, eyebrow twitching upward at that small act of defiance. He placed both glasses down on a ledge lining the wall.

“Thank you Elias, I’ll be going now,” Peter said trying to push past him. But Elias began to step forward until Peter was crowded back into leaning against the rails of hanging coats.

“So soon?” Elias asked, well into his personal space now, placing a hand firmly on Peter’s chest. Peter continued to stare him down not letting any emotion show through, even as the hand trailed down his body and cupped the front of his trousers.

“Well, if you must, let me at least say thank you for your generous contribution to our little institute,” Elias looked him directly in the eye as he began to sink to his knees, daring him to react, to say that this was crossing a line.

“If it will shut you up for a moment,” said Peter, embolden by the alcohol. Something flashed in Elias’s eyes just then, perhaps surprised amusement at the consent and being talked back to. Peter feels his cock twitch at that. Just the smallest amount of ground he might be able to gain back from Elias. He would file that play away until he really needed it again, it wouldn’t do to use it all at once.

“I assure you, it will only take a moment,” Elias flings back, always needing to have the last word.

He follows through on his threat. Kneeling in front of him, he takes Peter carefully out of his trousers, and pushes down his pants just enough so he can fondle his balls while working his shaft with his other hand. When the hot wet mouth covers the head of his cock, Peter places a hand in Elias’s perfectly styled hair and guides his mouth down. Elias hums his approval and lets Peter thrust slightly into his mouth.

There is full length mirror next to the door and Peter can see his own reflection in it, Elias is blocking most of his lower body, but he can see his own reddened face and and half lidded stare. When he looks down in front of him, Elias’s own cock is straining in his tented trousers but he doesn’t move to release it. Elias continues to work him until he’s on the brink of coming. He tightens his grip on Elias’s hair to indicate this and keep his head in place. Elias relaxes his jaw and takes Peter’s shaft into his throat then shallows. The feeling is enough to bring Peter over the edge and next thing he knows, he is coming down Elias’s throat.

After tucking himself away, Elias begins to stand and seems like he’s about to start talking away again. Peter quickly grabs him and pushes Elias back into the coats where he had just been leaning. He gets his knee between Elias’s legs and can feel his erection rubbing against his thigh. Before he can protest, Peter captures his lips in an open mouth kiss that Elias quickly reciprocates. Just as its beginning to get heated again, Peter pulls away.

“I’ll be going now,” Peter repeats, turning to the cloakroom door. He spares a quick glance at Elias’s face behind him, reflected in the hanging mirror. Annoyance at being left so abruptly. Peter knows he has won this round.

They continue their dalliances from there, hardly ever meeting in private (and sometimes public) without one of them trying to escalate the situation. Waiting for the other to say no and call their game of chicken. They never do. Even when Peter begins stroking Elias off under the table during a board meeting. Even when Elias gets Peter to fuck him over some poor unsuspecting employee’s desk down in the archives. (At least there were no cameras down in the archives.)

***

Peter realizes that he’s let his mind wander for too long, his erection is beginning to flag and Elias’s is on the verge of noticing as his pace has slowed slightly.

“Peter...” he begins to say.

Peter manages to stop him before he can continue with another catty remark. He flips them so that Elias’s face is pushed into the pillows. Peter made sure his trousers were all the way off this time so when he moves them, he can use the leverage of both of his legs. Last time he wasn't able to flip them with such ease and Elias had the gaul to outright laugh in his face.

Peter quickly repositions Elias’s hips, legs folded under his torso, propping his arse up. He reenters Elias from behind and sets a punishing pace. The change of position allows Peter to hit his prostate on almost every thrust and makes it harder for Elias to speak even when he turns his head to the side. The only problem is now Peter is doing most of the hard work, as usual.

Elias just lets out more ridiculous moans, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Peter does roll his eyes this time when he knows Elias isn’t looking. _Nobody outside of adult films moans like that, the fucking drama queen._ Sometimes Peter feels confused as to what ends Elias is even serving will all of these theatrics. Just being dramatic for the thrill of it. Just like with the marriage proposal in the first place.

It had definitely thrown Peter for a loop, as it was meant to, and as the subsequent divorce had. Wash, rinse, repeat. At least six times now in twenty odd years. They’re married again now, and probably overdue for another separation, but Peter has to admit he’s still enjoying getting his cock wet on the regular. Although he does tend to be more productive when they’re separated, normally going to sea for extended periods at those times.

Just another element of their game, Elias (and at least twice Peter, just to mix it up a bit) suggests marriage, maybe hoping that the other will call uncle and has finally had enough this time. But quitting equals victory for the other and neither will accept that, so they go down to court house and sign the papers, then have marathon sex in lieu of a honeymoon for a week straight. Then its just a waiting game of how long they’ll last this time. Their longest record is 6 years, their shortest one is 6 months. Elias always demands the divorces, Peter never has, never sees much reason to. Neither makes the other particularly happy but despite it all, they don’t make each other miserable either. They mostly just amuse each other. Something about keeping friends close and enemies closer. He’s not sure their relationship fits either description. Peter’s also unsure who has who on the metaphorical leash.

He wonders how Elias would react if he did ask for the divorce at least once.

Elias is babbling almost incoherently beneath him now, stroking his own cock as Peter plunges into him fully on almost every stroke. Elias’s body suddenly tightens and clenches around him. Peter continues thrusting as Elias finishes his release. He can feel his own balls tightening and finally his own orgasm arrives and he holds Elias’s hips in place as he rides it out.

After, Peter is buttoning his shirt turned away from Elias, who is still lounging on the bed in the afterglow, prattling away about buying some more rope.

“I want a divorce,” Peter states. He manages to keep any lightness out of his voice, committing to the bit. He wants to see if he can instill a bit of fear in Elias for once, fear that maybe this separation might actually stick.

Elias falls silent. _That finally shut him up._

Peter thinks about turning to see Elias’s face marked by annoyance or surprise. Or maybe hurt. Something like guilt tightens in his chest at that particular thought.

“Fine,” Elias says just as steadily as Peter had spoken his line, revealing nothing.

After doing up his trousers, Peter leaves the room without turning around.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour one out for the Lukas Spouse Support group.


End file.
